It is well known that air can be admitted to the tire through a vehicle tire valve and that air can be let out from the tire by depressing the valve actuating pin (which can also be called a valve needle).
Numerous attempts to prevent thefts of cars have been made, and it would lead too far here to make even a short list of the different categories of these attempts. Unfortunately, the theft prevention measures taken have not been entirely successful; too many cars are still stolen.
The basic thought behind the present invention is that it is virtually impossible to drive a car any substantial distances with one or more flat tires and that a device automatically accomplishing a flat tire at an unauthorized attempt to drive the car would constitute a very effective anti-theft device.